


Promises Fulfilled

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to "Drunken Promises" so you shouldn't read this one without reading this one first --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2142600</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Fulfilled

Whatever the reason was, Bill hadn’t left the bed like Tom had asked but when he had finally gotten around to waking up the next morning, he was confused to find his twin gone instead. Blinking a few times, he sat up, looking around the room. Tom’s clothes weren’t on the floor anymore and then it dawned on him that Bill wasn’t even in Tom’s room anymore. In fact he wasn’t even naked now either because he was dressed in his pajamas. Confusion crossed his face and he got up. Had the previous night been a dream? What had happened? 

Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower, trying to piece things together. Having checked his phone on the way to the bathroom, he could see that it was clearly the day after their first video release anniversary so he knew that they had been to the party. Text messages from David asking if Tom was alright sat unanswered on his phone because in all honesty, Bill had no idea if he was alright or not. His shower ended up being a quick one because his mind was racing and he wanted to find Tom. The first place he checked was Tom’s room, finding it empty and oddly clean. Tom wasn’t in the living room or kitchen which left the studio for his main hanging out locations. Pausing to pet Pumba for a few minutes, he stood, heading to their studio where he was relieved to hear his brother strumming away on his guitar. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” He said, entering the room. 

Tom looked up, smiling at him happily. He looked normal like he did every other day and Bill wondered how he was feeling because he’d still been drunk from the party, “Morning Bill. Sleep well?”

“That’s my line. Don’t you have a hangover?” he asked, slipping his arms around his neck from behind. Tom just shrugged and stood to put his guitar down, completely disregarding Bill’s affection which left the younger twin even more confused. He watched Tom move to the computer, adjusting a few of things on it before picking up his empty mug.

“I’m gonna be heading to visit with Georg for awhile. Wanna come with?” Tom asked, turning to look at him. Bill’s face must have looked wounded or something because Tom set the cup down again and moved over to him, “What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?”

“You…you really don’t remember?” he asked softly, fighting back the lump in his throat. Surely this was a prank. There was no way Tom had forgotten everything they’d done the previous night. He had said that he wasn’t that drunk and he’d even brought up several things they’d done before so why was he acting like he did all the other times when Bill had gotten him drunk?

Tom tilted his head, his own face twisting up in confusion, “Don’t remember what, Bill?”

Tightening his hands on his shirt, Bill shook his head, “Nothing. Never mind. Go hang out with Georg. I’ll visit Gustav or something.” He mumbled, turning away from his twin. There was no way this was really happening. Tom placed hand on his shoulder but Bill shrugged him off and pushed past him, leaving the studio just as quickly as he’d gone into it and went straight for the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He wanted to cry but not in front of Tom because it was going to raise more questions and pressing from his twin. Bill just wasn’t ready to face those questions. He listened silently as Tom moved around the living room, gathering his jacket and keys before leaving through the garage. There was the sound of his car leaving and then Bill was alone. 

He stood silently for several moments before hunching over the counter, burying his face into his hands, unable to hold back the tears anymore. If this really was a joke, it was one of the cruelest ones Tom had ever pulled. Bill really wasn’t sure if he’d honestly forgotten everything or if he was tricking him so he let himself cry for several minutes and when the tears finally stopped, he sent a text to Gustav, asking his friend to come over.

After getting a confirmation reply from the drummer, he headed back to the bathroom to fix his makeup that had been smeared rpm his crying. It was taking all his will power not to think about the previous night. He tried telling himself that it was no different from all the other nights he’d gotten Tom drunk and slept with him but it HAD been different. Tom had been loving and tender, demanding and dominating and Bill wanted more but how could he get more when his twin didn’t remember what had happened between them?

The doorbell rang and Bill knew that Gustav had been out and about when he’d sent the message because of how quickly the other had gotten there. Sighing softly, he pushed away from the bathroom counter and went to let his friend inside. The moment Gustav had entered the house and saw the expression on Bill’s face, he knew something was up. Peeling his jacket off, he let Bill take it and hang it up on the rack by the door, “What happened Bill?” he asked, following the younger to the couch to sit on it. 

Bill pulled his legs under himself, leaning against the back of the couch, “I don’t know.” He said after sitting quietly for a few moments. Gustav looked at him with an expression that said ‘come on don’t lie to me’ so Bill sighed and started to speak again, “You…you remember how you figured out I was getting my twin drunk to sleep with him?”

Gustav nodded. That had been something he wouldn’t forget because that was the night he learned Bill loved Tom more than just a brother, “I remember. I advised you not to keep doing it but you insisted because it was the only way for you to get the affection from him that you were wanting.” He replied.

“Well…yesterday we ended up making a bet before the party happened. I had bet that he wouldn’t care who he got into his bed as long as he got laid and if he did care then he’d get to do one of the songs his way regardless of what I thought.” Bill started, leaning his head on the couch, looking down at his hands, “So I ended up trying to get him drunk like all the times before because I obviously didn’t wanna lose the bet. I thought for sure he was plastered because of how he was acting on the drive home. We got here and things happened as usual but halfway through the…sex stuff…he said he’d been playing along the whole time and was swapping out his empty bottles for yours or Georg’s when I wasn’t looking. I thought for sure he’d finally learned how I felt...” he trailed off, lower his head. 

Gustav nodded, listening silently, “And now he’s acting like he has all the times before right?” he finished Bill’s thoughts. The younger nodded, hands tightening into fists on his lap, “Why don’t you just come out and tell him Bill? He’s your brother not your mother. You two have told each other everything for years. Hell you’re closer than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I can’t just tell him!” Bill cried, smashing a fist against the couch, “He’ll hate me forever when he finds out I’ve been getting him drunk to sleep with him.”

“Do you really think he’d hate you? This is Tom we’re talking about. He might be angry for a little while but he loves you, Bill. Without you, he’s just as much of a mess as you are without him.” The drummer pointed out, “Just tell him; stop hiding it and making yourself miserable in the process.” 

Bill sighed, hunching over to drop his head on Gustav's knee, sulking. He knew the drummer was right; he usually always was when it came to things like this and it was the main reason he was glad that Gustav was the quiet and observant one because in situations like this, he was very helpful with his advice, “It was so good…he was so different last night when we were doing it…I thought I was finally free from hiding all this.”

Gustav rubbed a soothing hand over the back of his neck, tracing the tattoo there with enough pressure to sooth the tense muscles under his skin, “I know…just tell him. Whatever happens from there is unknown to all of us, Bill but I’m sure he’ll still love you.”

The vocalist grunted softly, relaxing some under the rubbing to his neck. He was glad the drummer had figured out his intentions ages ago because it helped to talk to someone about his feelings for his twin. Without any help, he was sure that he would have lost his mind way before this point. Gustav's fingers left his neck and he sat up again, running one hand through his hair, “Fine…I’ll talk to him. I just hope it’ll go okay.” He mumbled.

Gustav gave him a small reassuring smile even though he himself wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Tom could be very unpredictable and this was one topic he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what the outcome and end result would be. He could only cross his fingers and hope for the best for Bill’s sake. He decided to stick around with Bill until Tom had sent his brother a message saying he was on his way home again. 

“Good luck.” Gustav said, giving Bill a hug and quick pat on the back before he left the twins house. 

Bill had watched him drive away and then he made his way to wait in his bedroom for Tom to get home. He was nervous; so much so that he felt like he was going to throw up the moment he opened his mouth and when he finally heard Tom enter the house and call for him, he found that he was unable to respond. He felt that his heart was pounding a mile a minute because it sounded so loud in his ears. It was just Tom; just his twin; just the love of his life. 

Swallowing hard, he licked his lips, answering Tom’s second call; “B-bedroom.” was all he managed to get out of his mouth before clamping his lips tightly again, one hand curling against his stomach. Tom’s footsteps sounded on the stairs and grew louder as he came down the hall and into the bedroom. He took one look at Bill and was by his side in seconds.

“Bill? What’s wrong? You look sick.” He said his voice laced with concern as he put one cool hand to his brothers forehead. Bill shook him off, taking his hand in both of his. Tom could feel him shaking and got even more worried, “Billa…talk to me.” He whispered softly.

“Please don’t hate me…” Bill whispered back, closing his eyes as he lowered his head.

Tom furrowed his brow, placing his free hand on Bill’s leg, “Never. What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“You…you could say that yea…” he sighed softly, “Tom…I love you more than anything and hiding that feeling has been tearing me apart. I’ve done things I’m not proud of but I couldn’t help myself. I was too scared.”

“What’re you talking about?” He sounded lost and very confused but Bill couldn’t find the courage to look at him and find out for sure if that was the emotion on his face or not, “You know I love you but what have you done that you’re not proud of? Why are you scared?”

Bill wanted to look at him but he was unable to bring himself to look in Tom’s direction, “For about three or four months…I’ve been getting you drunk on random occasions so that you’d sleep with me because I wanted you to fuck me.” He said softly, “I love you more than a brother, Tom and I have for a very long time now.”

Tom sat there silently for what felt like forever to Bill but when he eventually moved, it wasn’t what he had been hoping for. Tom stood, pulling his hand free from Bill’s grasp, “I…I need a smoke…” he mumbled softly and then he left Bill’s room without even glancing back. Feeling rejected and heartbroken, Bill covered his face, letting himself cry again. As his tears died out, an idea came to him and he was up on his feet, wiping at his eyes before following his nose to where Tom was smoking on the back porch. The door was open so the dogs were outside enjoying the night air. 

Swallowing nervously, Bill took a breath and started to sing softly but loud enough for his twin to hear, “I don't want to cause you trouble…don't wanna stay too long…I just came here to say to you…I am by your side…just for a little while. Turn around, I am here…if you want it's me you'll see…doesn't count, far or near…I can hold you when you reach for me…” and when he’d trailed off from the song, Tom had snuffed out his cigarette and turned to look at him. 

Tom was silent but Bill could read his expression just fine. Their words were exchanged through their eyes and slowly the elder twin had returned to him, embracing him tightly. Bill wanted to speak but also didn’t want to ruin the moment they were sharing. Tom wasn’t mad at him; wasn’t disgusted with him. In fact, Tom was very much in love with him as well. The reason he’d left was from the shock of the news about Bill getting him drunk on more than one occasion for sex. They both knew Tom was a playboy so it likely would have been easy to convince him into sex with Bill at least once because Tom wasn’t one to back down from a bet. 

“I’m sorry I upset you.” Tom said finally breaking the silence, “I made you cry.” He brushed his thumb over Bill’s cheek, cracking a small smile, “Some brother I am.”

“You’re the best brother ever…” Bill murmured quickly in reply, “It’s me who should be saying sorry.”

“You had your reasons for it, Billa.” Tom uttered, kissing his lips lightly, “I just wish I’d known about it…can’t believe you’ve gotten me drunk more than once to sleep with me. And I can’t believe I was too fucking oblivious to realize it.”

Bill nuzzled his face into his shoulder, sighing, “There’s just one thing that I just don’t understand…” he murmured, “because last night I was sure you’d figured it out and yet I woke up in my room completely dressed in my pajamas like nothing happened at all.”

Tom chuckled softly, rubbing his hands over Bill’s lower back, “That was my doing. I was very confused when I woke up to find you in my bed naked. I thought maybe you’d been drunk too and passed out there after a shower or something…so I got your clothes and put them on you before moving you back to your room again…though I was still confused about the rope in my bed and the bottle of lube but I didn’t honestly think we’d fucked.”

“Oh we did…it was amazing too.” Bill said softly, shivering as he remembered it again, “I think it was probably the best sex we’d ever had so far.”

Tom smirked against the side of his head where he was placing kisses to Bill’s temple, “Was it? Care to tell me your favorite parts?”

Bill shifted to look at him, blushing softly, “You were pretty loving and tender at first…which I love but then you’re also really sexy when you’re demanding and dominating. I think I like being helpless with you because I know just how much you would be able to torment me. You know my body really well even when you’re drunk and it drives me crazy.”

“I see.” He hummed softly, snaking his fingers into the back of Bill’s pants, caressing his fingers over the top of his crack which made Bill fidget against him, “Well…perhaps we can start things over properly now that I’m very much NOT drunk. Would you like that?” 

He knew the answer to the question. He really didn’t have to ask but it was worth asking because the smile that lit up on Bill’s face was worth seeing. Nothing would ever be the same between them and Tom was more than okay with that. Bill was his everything; his baby brother, his twin, his world, his love and his life. Without Bill, he’d be lost and Tom knew it was the same for his little brother. 

Their lips pressed together and the kiss exchanged between them poured several months worth of held back feelings into it. He wanted it to last forever but it was Bill who pulled back first, smiling against his lips, “I should probably tell you…Gustav knows about all this. I’ve been telling him just about everything because I needed someone to vent to when I couldn’t tell you.”

Tom chuckled softly, kissing him once before smirking and lifting him off his feet, “Don’t worry about that because so does Georg. I’ve been telling him about my feelings for you for about two years now but he was never saying I should make a move on you or anything. I guess they’ll both be relieved to finally know we’ve solved things.”

He gave a whistle to the dogs, letting Bill close the door after they’d come in and then took them both upstairs. He was going to make sure that neither one forgot their night this time. After dumping Bill on his bed, he went to the closet and pulled out a video camera setting it up in the dresser on the opposite side of the room, “This way there’s no way in fucking hell I can forget what happens tonight.” 

He made his way back over to Bill, climbing on top of him before whispering into his ear, “And this way…I can watch you come undone over and over and over again…and memorize just what you like and how you like it done, my precious darling little brother.”

Bill could only smile up at him as he wrapped his arms around his twins neck, “Trust me…if you forget again, you’ll wake up with a cock cage on and never be able to get off without my permission.” He muttered against his lips, “I’m never letting you get away now. You’re mine.”

Tom merely smirked, “No; you’ve got it all wrong little brother. Your ass is MINE.” And then kissed him deeply without another word.


End file.
